TRADUCTION  The Longest Night  par kattafre6611
by Mlle.Varpin
Summary: TRADUCTION: Ma version de ce qui arrive suite à la disparition de Stefan; débute suite à 2x22; pour sauver Stefan, Damon et Elena doivent visiter un monde qui leur est inconnu et pour cela, ils ont besoin de se faire confiance…DELENA.
1. Chapitre 1

**The Longest Night – par kattafre6611 - **

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Bonjour à vous tous! Je suis plus qu'honorée de pouvoir aujourd'hui vous offrir le premier chapitre en FRANÇAIS de The Longest Night par la merveilleuse et talentueuse auteure kattafre6611. C'est selon moi, l'une des meilleures fanfictions DELENA. Si, comme je l'espère, vous tombez sous le charme de son écriture, comme cela a été le cas pour moi, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions. Elles me feront plus que plaisir et j'en ferai part à kattafre6611 ;) Par contre, si vous voulez aussi lui dire en personne – où plutôt directement à elle - ne vous gênez pas! Elle parle et comprend bien le français (Même si elle dit qu'elle n'est pas si bonne que ça, moi, je dis que OUI!). Elle est dans mes auteurs favoris, dans mon profil ;)<strong>

**Sincèrement, vous verrez... cette histoire comblera votre soif de Damon/Elena ;)**

**Alors, sur ce, bonne lecture, on se revoit en bas chers lecteurs!**

* * *

><p><em>De kattafre6611 : Ma version de ce qui arrive suite à la disparition de Stefan; débute suite à 2x22; pour sauver Stefan, Damon et Elena doivent visiter un monde qui leur est inconnu et pour cela, ils ont besoin de se faire confiance…DELENA.<em>

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, sure as hell Delena wouldn't be just FanFic anymore...

A/N: This is my story about what happens after 2#22. I know there are a lot of S3 fics; but I had this thing in my mind since May, and it continuously whispered "write me!". Eventually I gave in .

Here it is.

Oh, I'm not a native speaker; so if it's a bit rocky sometimes, or you wonder at my choice of words - don't hesitate to tell me; I can take it...and I'm a teacher, so you can use it as the perfect opportunity for payback...

* * *

><p>Elle était partie.<p>

Juste comme ça.

Les laissant derrière avec les quelques phrases qu'elle avait lancées, telles des miettes offertes aux pigeons.

Et, avec le traitement.

Elena se sortit enfin de l'engourdissement causé par les mots de Katherine et se rendit compte qu'elle fixait Damon sans réellement le voir. L'expression qu'elle vît sur son visage miroita ses propres sentiments. Ce fut là que la réalité la frappa : Le traitement! Katherine venait de leur apporter le traitement. Damon n'aurait pas à mourir. Il vivrait… ou quelque chose du genre.

Mettant les pensées concernant tout le reste de côté - pour le moment - elle accourut vers le lit et s'assis sur son bord, déposant gentiment une main sur celle de Damon, enveloppant son visage de l'autre.

« Comment te sens-tu? » lui demanda-t-elle, la peur toujours audible dans sa voix. Damon, qui était allongé calé sur ses coudes, essayait avec difficulté de rester dans cette position, anxieux de seulement perdre l'effet que lui procurait la main d'Elena sur son visage. Il était bien conscient que les choses entre eux avaient changé durant les quelques dernières heures. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas du tout prédire ce que cela signifierait dans le future qu'il avait soudainement - et de manière inattendue– récupéré. Il n'arrivait pas à dire si la main de la jeune fille sur son visage allait être quelque chose qui se répèterait plus tard ou non, mais il pouvait affirmer que cela lui manquerait à la seconde que ça se finirait. Malheureusement, la maudite morsure l'avait affaibli à un tel point que ses bras commencèrent à trembler sous son poids et il s'affaissa dans le lit à nouveau. Mais – la main resta à sa place.

« Mieux. » lui dit-il. Sa voix était toujours basse, mais au grand soulagement d'Elena, elle lui parût plus forte que quelques minutes auparavant. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, elle lui sourit.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose? » demanda-t-elle, caressant légèrement sa joue. Damon ferma ses yeux, contemplant brièvement la chance qui s'offrait à lui de pouvoir profiter de son intérêt, qui pour une des rares fois, lui était dévoué, un peu plus longtemps; puis, décidant que cela ne pourrait pas faire de mal, il plongea à nouveau dans ses yeux, pris une grande inspiration et dit : « Pourrais-tu seulement…rester un moment? »

Son sourire s'agrandit, et sans réfléchir davantage, elle se glissa à ses côtés sur le matelas, laissant reposer sa tête sur son épaule, tenant toujours sa main, dans la même position qu'elle se tenait il y a de cela pas si longtemps. Et, comme avant, les larmes commencèrent à couler, laissant de petites empreintes humides sur la chemise de Damon.

« Tu vas vivre. J'en suis heureuse » murmura-t-elle.

* * *

><p>« Jé! » Jérémy se retourna, mais il n'y avait personne à voir. Il ramena alors sa tête vers l'avant et… ses yeux s'élargirent sous la surprise.<p>

Elle se tenait à seulement quelques pieds devant lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais, c'était bien le cas. Damon l'avait vu mourir quelques mois auparavant. John avait acheminé un pieu jusqu'à son cœur. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible de survivre à cela, et Damon l'avait _vu_. Et il savait certainement de quoi il parlait. Malgré tout, elle se tenait devant lui en le regardant. Anna. La 'Anna' morte. Euh…enfin, la Anna _doublement _morte.

Il la fixa pendant un moment, puis son cerveau reprit du service. La voix qu'il avait entendue ne venait pas d'elle. Il se tourna de nouveau dans l'autre direction et justement… une autre fille - pourtant décédée- se trouvait là. Vicky. Aussi morte qu'Anna. Il l'avait vu mourir de ses propres yeux, poignardée par Stefan afin de le protéger lui et sa sœur. Bon, ok, il ne se rappelait pas de cela, mais Elena, oui. Et Damon – était-il toujours impliqué dans les histoires de ses petites amies décédées?- l'avait enterrée. Donc, elles étaient toutes deux définitivement mortes. Mais, néanmoins, elles se tenaient toutes deux devant lui, dans le hall de sa maison.

« Anna? Vicky? » Il demanda, incrédule. Aucune d'elles ne répondit; à la place, ce fut, une voix, d'homme provenant du salon.

« Jérémy? Est-ce que tout est correct? »

« Uh… » Jérémy jeta un regard au cadre de porte du salon où Alaric était étendu sur le sofa.

De toute évidence, incapable de dormir malgré l'effet de l'alcool, clairement un signe de combien il s'inquiétait au sujet de la mort-et-retour-à-la-vie de Jérémy, Ric se leva et alla vers le neveu de sa petite amie décédée. « Jé ? »

Jérémy regarda aux alentours où il n'y avait désormais plus de traces des deux filles.

« Je suis correct. J'avais seulement soif. » Il se retourna et marcha jusque dans la cuisine, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et pris le carton de jus d'orange. « En veux-tu ? »

Quand Ric fit signe que oui de la tête, il attrapa deux verres des armoires, les remplit de jus et en tendit un à son…professeur d'histoire. Ils demeurèrent immobiles et burent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Jérémy en vienne à une décision.

« Ric? Est-ce que tu croix aux fantômes? » Il demanda prudemment.

Alaric, de qui les pensées étaient fortement dirigées vers Jenna, sursauta à la question. Il réfléchit pendant un moment.

« Nous vivons à Mystic Falls. »

« Ouais. »

Plissant les yeux, Ric jaugea Jérémy du regard. « En as-tu vu un? »

« En fait…deux. »

« Oh »

« La chose qui est plutôt…drôle, c'est que c'est mes deux ex-petites amies…mortes. »

« Anna et… »

« Vicky. »

« Je me demande comment Bonnie va réagir à ça… »

Jérémy fit un pas en avant. « S'il te plaît, Ric, ne le dit à personne… » Alaric le regarda et ne dit pas un mot. Jérémy bougea, mal à l'aise à l'idée de garder cela un secret, et il savait exactement que Ric ne voudrai pas que cela se passe ainsi non plus. Mais, il ne voulait pas imaginer l'enfer qui arriverai si Bonnie, ou en encore plus grave, Elena, venait à apprendre qu'il était hanté par ses deux ex. « Au moins, pas tout de suite. Tout le monde a besoin d'une pause, Ric. » Plaida-t-il.

Alaric hocha positivement la tête, sachant très bien que tous les problèmes se déferleraient sur eux de toute façon.

* * *

><p>Damon se réveilla tranquillement. Cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser que tout n'était pas comme ses réveils habituels, quoiqu'il fût dans son propre lit …comme à l'habitude. En fait, pas exactement comme à l'habitude puisqu'il n'était pas allongé seul. Le poids sur son épaule, la main serrant la sienne le prouvaient. Il se demanda brièvement qui cela pouvait bien être, partageant son lit avec lui. Et pourquoi. Il déplaça sa tête juste assez pour voir que c'était… Elena. Sur son épaule. Tenant sa main. Et là, soudainement, il se rappela de la soirée précédente et de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Tous les petits détails concernant le sacrifice refirent surface dans son esprit, et cette mémoire revenue lui amena son lot de culpabilité. Mais le miracle avait eu lieu, Elena l'avait pardonné. Et elle l'avait embrassé. Bon. D'accord. Un baiser accordé sur son lit de mort…il pouvait aisément comparer ce geste en un cadeau offert à un homme à l'agonie. Mais même si ce n'était que cela – et il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus – après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle avait décidé de rester avec lui, essayant de le réconforter et de lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin pour mourir en paix. Et ce qui représentait plus encore, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas quitté suite à l'obtention du traitement; elle était même revenue dans son lit de nouveau. Et il n'était plus mourant désormais.<p>

Damon n'osa pas bouger. Fermant ses yeux de nouveau, il profita seulement de la douce chaleur présente dans son cœur, sentiment produit pas la présence d'Elena, nichée contre son corps. Il aurait pu rester étendu comme cela pour l'éternité. Malheureusement, après un – que trop – court laps de temps, elle bougea légèrement, sa respiration changea et une minute plus tard, ses paupières s'entrouvrirent. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« Bon matin, rayon de soleil! » lui dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est vraiment ça? On est le matin? » Demanda Elena, incrédule.

Damon hocha de la tête.

« Il semble bien que le soleil est en train de se lever en ce moment. »

Elena serra sa main doucement. « Comment te sens-tu maintenant? »

« Affamé » dit-il.

Elena se figea de manière presque imperceptible pendant une brève seconde. Bien sûr, Damon le remarqua malgré tout et fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle peur de lui? Pourquoi? Elle savait qu'il ne se nourrirait _jamais_ sur elle, non?  
>Il lui jeta un regard perplexe.<p>

« Qui a-t-il Elena? Il voulait savoir.

« Quoi? Rien. » Elle répondit un peu trop rapidement, s'assis et sortis du lit. « Je vais descendre et aller te chercher quelques poches de sang, d'accord? » et avec ces paroles, elle quitta la pièce.

Légèrement irrité, Damon la regarda faire, décida de mettre se sentiment désagréable de côté pour l'instant et se concentra sur comment il se sentait réellement physiquement. Pas si mal que ça en fin de compte. La douleur insoutenable de la veille l'avait quitté. Il tenta de s'asseoir dans à nouveau, et, comme auparavant, sa tête commença à tourner. Donc, comme auparavant, il se rallongea et gémit, ennuyé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Elena le couva d'un air inquiet.

« Rien du tout » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle pencha sa tête de côté, son expression complètement affligée.

« C'est seulement… ma tête qui tourne quand je tente de me redresser. » avoua Damon. Il haïssait être aussi faible. Et là, encore… Quand Elena l'aida à relever sa tête et plaça des oreilles sous cette dernière pour la maintenir en place, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le fait de l'avoir à ses côtés, prenant soin de lui. Merde, il avait passé proche de mourir; il méritait de se sentir un peu faible si cela incluait la présence de cette belle infirmière se dévouant pour son bien près de lui.

Quand il toucha le verre qu'elle lui avait rapporté, il remarqua qu'il était chaud.

« Tu l'as réchauffé? Lui demanda-t-il, abasourdi. C'est vrai, il avait entendu le 'bing' de la micro-onde, mais il n'avait pas pensé à _cela_.

« En fait, tu le préfères comme cela, n'est-ce pas? » Elle sembla un brin insécure face à sa réaction. Il la contempla pendant un long moment et une sensation de bien-être enserra son cœur.

« Merci. » lui dit-il simplement et commença à boire le sang. Elena le regarda jusqu'à ce que le verre soit entièrement vide. Alors, elle l'enleva de ses mains, le remit sur la table de nuit et s'étira pour atteindre sa main gauche.

« Montre-moi… » Demanda-t-elle. Il retroussa sa manche et ils observèrent tous deux l'endroit où l'horrible plaie se trouvait, il y a de cela quelques heures. Désormais, tout ce qu'on y voyait était une peau tout juste décolorée, légèrement rougie. Elena laissa échapper un souffle qu'elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir. Avec prudence, elle toucha l'épiderme cicatrisé du bout de ses doigts et lui sourit. Damon prit sa main, plaça un doux baiser sur celle-ci et releva les yeux pour tomber sur les siens. Il voulait lui dire tellement de choses; combien il était reconnaissant qu'elle l'ait trouvé; qu'elle ait voulu partager ses derniers moments avec lui, sachant les dangers auxquels elle s'exposait en le faisant; le soulagement indescriptible qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle lui avait pardonné; le plaisir qu'il éprouvait en ce moment, parce qu'elle était toujours là, s'occupant encore de lui; mais malgré la profondeur des sentiments qu'il aurait aimé exprimer, tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler d'une voix enrouée fut un seul petit mot. Mais, malgré tout, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, elle comprenait.

« Merci. »

* * *

><p>Caroline regarda sa mère quitter le Grille. Elle se sentait complètement vidée d'énergie. Quatre heures maintenant qu'elles discutaient. Qu'<em>elle<em> parlait; sa mère avait presque juste écouté, posant seulement quelques questions pour mieux comprendre. Liz avait été bien silencieuse, mais… elle n'avait jamais été une femme très volubile après tout. Contrairement à Caroline; donc ce soir, elle avait été la paire parfaite. Elle eut assurément oublié quelques détails, mais les faits les plus importants avaient été dits. Maintenant, elle pouvait qu'espérer que sa mère comprenne, mais Liz avait assuré à Caroline qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Et c'est ce qu'elle fît. Elle voulait faire confiance à sa mère. Elle était tellement fatiguée de mentir et de se cacher.

Caroline inspecta son cellulaire à la recherche de nouvelles de Damon, mais il n'en avait aucune. Elle espérait vraiment que Stefan ait réussi à trouver le traitement; Damon avait changé durant les derniers mois, elle l'appréciait presque à vrai dire; et elle savait combien important il était pour Elena. Elle, par-dessus tout le monde, ne méritait de perdre aucune autre personne.

Sans mentionner qu'il était en train d'essayer de sauver _sa_ vie quand il avait été mordu par Tyler.

Elle avala d'un coup sa boisson, pris son sac à main et partie. Elle ne voulait pas aller à la maison pour le moment, donc elle marcha dans la noirceur de la nuit. Elle ne faisait pas trop attention de vers où elle marchait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se surprenne à être en avant du Manoir des Lockwood. Elle regarda vers la fenêtre de la chambre à Tyler et la vit ouverte. Et soudainement, elle sut. C'était ce dont elle avait réellement besoin.

* * *

><p>Damon avait pris sa douche et enfilé une chemise propre ainsi qu'un jeans foncé. Sa tête ne tournoyait plus maintenant, mais il se sentait toujours faible. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais Elena le savait malgré tout et avait décidé de ne pas le laisser seul pendant qu'il était sous la douche, donc elle avait entrepris de changer les draps de son lit pour avoir une excuse de rester dans sa chambre.<p>

En ce moment, ils étaient assis sur le sofa dans le salon, en face du foyer. Damon avait bu deux autres poches de sang et il était maintenant en train de descendre son deuxième bourbon. Il saisit les pieds d'Elena et les plaça sur ses cuisses. Il se sentait assez fort désormais pour prendre la situation en main et c'est donc pourquoi il dit à voix haute ce que tous deux pensaient depuis le tout début : « Je vais le trouver. »

« Non. » dit Elena fermement, « _Nous_ allons le trouver, Damon. Il n'est pas question que tu essaies de faire _quoi que ce soit_ seul. »

Damon laissa échapper un soupir. « Regarde, Elena. Je comprends que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ramener Stefan, mais je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser t'exposer aux dangers de nouveau. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, c'était inévitable que tu sois impliqué et mis en péril tout ce temps. Tu as survécu, Dieu merci, et pour toi, c'est terminé maintenant. »

Elena sentit la colère monter le long de sa gorge, mais elle l'a ravala. « Non, Damon, _tu_ ne comprends pas. Je suis _toujours_ impliquée. C'est mon petit copain, et tu es mon ami. Si par seul essayer de le sauver et que tu meurs… qu'est-ce qui me restera alors? » Elle prit une brève pause. « Je ne souhaite pas mourir et je n'irai pas effectuer une quelconque mission suicide. Je ne veux pas être celle qui prendra les coups. Je veux que nous travaillons ensemble, planifiez quelque chose pour sauver Stefan _ensemble_. Je suis même prête à demander l'aide des autres malgré le fait que cela les mettra en danger eux aussi. Je sais que ce sera une épreuve difficile de trouver et sauver Stefan, et toi et moi aurons besoin de toute l'aide que nous pourrons recevoir. Je sais de toute façon qu'ils ne voudront pas être exclus de la mission, tout comme je ne le voudrai pas. Et pour tout le monde, ce sera beaucoup plus prudent de travailler en équipe plutôt que seul. Alors, non, tu ne feras pas cela en solo, Damon. Tu es pris avec moi. »

Il soutint son regard, contemplant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il savait qu'elle avait raison; il n'existait aucune manière d'éviter le danger. Sauver Stefan impliquait de se tenir face à l'être le plus puissant qui n'ait jamais existé. Même s'ils travaillaient tous ensemble, ils étaient ridiculement inférieurs en nombre. Têtue comme elle était, elle irait avec ou sans lui; et si c'était avec lui, il pourrait au moins la protéger. Il prit une profonde inspiration et demanda : « Qui devrions-nous appeler en premier, alors? »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ce qui termine le premier chapitre! Et alors, vos impressions? ;)<strong>

**Si comme moi, vous êtes sous le charme... Je vous rassure en vous disant qu'elle contient 28 chapitres en tout... Alors, le plaisir ne fait que commencer!**

**Bisous,**

**:)**


	2. Chapitre 2

Re-bonjour à vous tous! J'espère que vous allez bien? Premièrement, je suis désolée du délai d'attend qu'il y a eu pour ce deuxième chapitre… J'ai été débordée par les cours, je m'en excuse! Je suis contente de voir que le premier chapitre vous a plu! En espérant que cela continue ainsi… Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre à tous les revieweurs étant donné que certains ne sont pas inscrits sur … Allez, n'hésitez pas à le faire qu'on se pique une jasette ;) Mais, sachez que vos reviews me réchauffent le cœur, un GROS merci à vous!

Disclaimer : Je ne suis que la traductrice ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>The Longest Night<p>

_I dream of dreaming dreams of you _

_But nightmares always block the view_

_I can't sleep_

_._

Beauty Of The Dark by Mads Langer

* * *

><p>Ils leur avaient téléphoné, et tout le monde était venu. Alaric, ne disait pas grand-chose, regardant Damon, le soulagement de le voir guérit peint de manière évidente sur son visage, se servit immédiatement un double verre de bourbon. Bonnie, ayant de grands cernes foncés sous les yeux, tenait dans ses mains d'innombrables grimoires. Jérémy, le visage pale, mais saluait chaleureusement Damon, lui disant comment content il était de le revoir en vie. Caroline avec Tyler à sa suite, comme Elena l'avait demandé au téléphone. Tyler, ayant l'air embarrassé face à Damon jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende dire un « Oubli dont tout cela. ».<p>

Tout le monde prit un siège dans le parloir et attendit.

Elena regarda le groupe devant elle, composé de personnes qu'elle aimait; maintenant qu'ils étaient tous là, il devient encore plus évident que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel et elle sentit son estomac se torde à cette pensée. Damon, se tenant toujours debout près du foyer, vît le changement d'expression sur son visage et serra les dents; il savait pertinemment ce qui avait causé ce changement chez elle, parce qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose; il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter… à la place, il se dirigea vers le canapé où elle était assise et s'installa à ses côtés. Il donna seulement une douce pression sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait et qu'il était là. Quand il se retourna pour regarder les autres, il devînt soudainement alerte que tous le regardaient, attendant une explication pour ce rassemblement. _Depuis quand suis-je devenu le chef de clan? Stefan, toi, maudit idiot…_

Jurant intérieurement, il se racla la gorge. « Ok alors, tout le monde est là, donc… »

Il fut interrompu par Caroline. « Pas encore tout le monde, Stefan n'est toujours pas là. »

Ses mots provoquèrent un silence. Damon et Elena échangèrent un regard, et Elena bougea, mal à l'aise.

« Ouais, c'est justement pour ça qu'on est tous là. » dit enfin Damon. « Stefan est, comment dire… disparu en mission. »

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, il est disparu en mission? » Questionna Bonnie.

Elena se ressaisît, pris une grande inspiration et leur dit : « Damon était en train de mourir. »

Tout le monde acquiesça; ce n'était tout simplement pas la nouvelle de l'heure.

« Il était… je pensais déjà… » Elle avala sa salive et entreprit de reformuler le tout. « C'est là que Katherine est arrivée avec le traitement. Je savais que Stefan voulait aller voir Klaus pour essayer de l'obtenir, donc, je lui ai demandé où il était. »

Elle regarda Damon et nota qu'il avait fermé les yeux pendant un moment. Comme il sentit son regard sur lui, il les ouvrît de nouveau et lui offrit un hochement de la tête se voulant rassurant, donc elle continue :

« Elle a dit que Stefan devait payer pour ça. Il s'est littéralement donné à Klaus. »

Le silence qui suivait fut immense. Alaric y mit fin en demandant : « Mais, que compte-t-il faire avec lui? »

Damon lui donna la seule réponse qu'il avait. « Nous n'en avons aucune idée. »

« Mais nous pensons, » continua Elena, « qu'il ne veut pas le tuer. Pas pour le moment, au moins. Quand il avait voulu prendre la place de Jenna… » Elle se tut, ravala les larmes qui menaçaient soudainement de couler et se reformula pour la seconde fois. « Klaus avait la chance de le tuer durant le sacrifice. Mais, il lui a dit qu'il avait d'autres plans pour lui. »

Ils commencèrent à discuter des différentes possibilités de ce que Klaus voudrait bien faire de Stefan, cependant, aucune d'elles ne fût réellement convaincante. Après un moment, la main d'Alaric se souleva, implorant le silence. « Nous n'avons toujours pas d'idées, et je crois sincèrement que pour le moment ça n'aide pas du tout de faire la liste encore et encore des cruautés que Klaus pourrait faire subir à Stefan. »

Caroline acquiesça. « C'est vrai, on est mieux d'essayer de trouver un plan pour le sauver. »

« Mais oui Blondie! Des idées? » Grogna Damon.

Caroline lança un bref coup d'œil à Damon et dit, simplement : « Bonnie. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Bonnie et la regarda, en attente de quelque chose. Bonnie se déplaça. « Quoi? Vous espérez que je connaisse un sort qui ferait apparaître Stefan au beau milieu de la pièce? Je ne suis pas Scotty! » Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage d'Elena et elle soupira. « OK, pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne commencerait pas par un sort de localisation? Je ne sais pas si marche aussi avec les vampires, mais on pourrait au moins l'essayer. » Elle se tourna vers Damon. « Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter une carte et quelque chose qui appartiens à Stefan? Et je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de ton sang. »

Damon se leva et alla vers la bibliothèque. Elena se redressa sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers les escaliers. « Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à Stefan. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bonnie avait essayé.

Chacun des sorts auxquels elle avait songé. Rien n'était arrivé. En fait, rien qui pouvait leur venir en aide.

Le premier qu'elle avait essayé était celui qu'elle avait fait quand Rose avait enlevé Elena. Elle avait utilisé le sang de Damon, mais les gouttes de liquides n'avaient tout simplement pas bougé… Celui qu'elle a tenté par la suite avait fait disparaître les gouttelettes de sang. Après une courte argumentation au sujet des dangers qu'il y avait d'entrer dans l'esprit de Stefan, elle avait entamé le rituel, mais elle ne réussissait toujours pas à l'atteindre; c'était comme si elle s'efforçait de courir vers un mur infranchissable, donc elle avait émis l'hypothèse que Klaus avait peut-être mis en place un bouclier pour bloquer les sorts de la part des sorcières. Puis, Jérémy avait trouvé une incantation dans l'un de ses grimoires et qui pouvait être tentée pour faire tomber ce qui les empêchait d'agir, mais ils se rendirent compte que ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas.

Au bout d'un moment, Bonnie soupira et déclara : « Je suis à bout de possibilités là! Je devrai rentrer chez moi. Je dois regarder dans les grimoires que j'ai laissés à ma maison. »

Jérémy pris sa main dans la sienne. « Je viens avec toi pour t'aider. Tu es épuisée de toute façon, tu dois te reposer et si je ne te surveille pas, tu risques de travailler là-dedans toute la nuit. » Bonnie lui sourit, acquiesça et souhaita bonne nuit aux autres.

Caroline et Tyler avaient déjà quitté, plus tôt dans la soirée; Caroline avait promis à sa mère de répondre à ses interrogations, et Tyler avait voulu aller la porter.

Alaric avait été invité par Damon à utiliser une des chambres d'amis, il avait accepté avec gratitude; aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait tolérer la pensée de voir Ric dormir dans un appartement qui avait déjà été possédé par Klaus, quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'était pris un autre verre, leur souhaita bonne nuit et était monté se coucher.

Cela les avait laissés seul, juste tous les deux, assis un à côté de l'autre sur le divan. Elena se leva, alla au bar et se servir un verre de bourbon. Damon la regarda en silence et prit de nouveau ses pieds lorsqu'elle revint se rasseoir pour les mettre sur ses cuisses. Depuis quand buvait-elle de l'alcool? Excepté lors de leur voyage à Atlanta, il ne l'avait jamais vu boire.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucun d'entre eux ne prononça un quelconque mot. Ils étaient tous les deux frustrés du peu de succès qu'avait apporté leur journée. Toutefois, chacun d'eux semblait soutirer une force de la présence de l'autre. C'était un silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux, apaisant d'une certaine manière, même si aucun ne pensait aux événements de la veille. Damon prit une gorgée de son bourbon et déposa son verre sur la table en face de lui. Il s'étira pour toucher Elena, déplaça avec douceur une mèche de ses cheveux bruns et caressa les deux petites marques qui se trouvaient sur son cou. Elena se raidit et le regarda, l'insécurité apparaissant sur son visage.

« Ça ne peut pas être celles du sacrifice qui sont toujours là, pas vrai? » demanda-t-il, à voix basse. Presque de manière imperceptible, Elena bougea la tête, faisant signe de négation, gardant ses yeux clos. Ceux de Damon s'élargir.

« Est-ce que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça? » interrogea-t-il, à peine audible.

Elena remit ses pieds au sol et prit sa main dans les siennes. « Tu ne voulais pas me blesser » dit-elle, gentiment. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle crut apercevoir des larmes se former dans ses yeux, mais avant qu'elle ne pût en être sûre, il se leva abruptement et marcha jusqu'à la table où se trouvaient ses alcools. Cependant, il ne se versa pas un autre verre; il se tint seulement là, dissimulant son visage.

Après un moment, il lui parla, la voix rauque. « Non. » dit-il, « Je n'ai _jamais_ voulu te blesser! »  
>Elena avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve juste derrière lui. Elle plaça doucement sa main sur son dos. Elle pouvait sentir son corps frissonner… Elle l'encercla de ses bras et laissa reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela.<p>

Puis, sorti de nulle part, Damon se tourna vers elle, l'enserra de ses bras et la rapprocha de lui dans une forte embrassade. Elena pouvait sentir son corps être parcouru de frissons. Elle l'enveloppa de ses bras à son tour et laissa reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position.

Il finit par reprendre la parole. « Je suis désolé, Elena. »

Elle se retira et se distança, prenant juste assez de recul pour capter son regard. « Hey, » dit-elle, « Je suis correcte. Je le suis vraiment. Je n'ai pas ressenti cela comme si tu voulais me faire du mal. S'il te plaît Damon, ne t'inquiète plus pour ça. »

Il baissa les yeux vers les siens, prit son visage entre ses deux mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Puis, il acquiesça de la tête, pris sa main et la guida de nouveau vers le sofa, prenant ses pieds pour les reposer sur ses cuisses.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jérémy était étendu sur le lit de Bonnie, s'étant rapidement endormi. Soudainement, il se réveilla en sursaut, s'assoyant d'un coup, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le faire sortir du sommeil. Bonnie toujours endormie à ses côtés, malgré le fait qu'elle était pourtant d'un sommeil léger habituellement. Là – il entendit un son feutré provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Il se leva, faisant attention de ne faire aucun bruit, et sortit de la chambre. Il tourna vers les escaliers et descendit prudemment. Elles arrêtèrent de murmurer lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine et le fixèrent avec une drôle d'expression sur leurs visages. Puis Anna se redressa, leva le menton et dît : « Salut, Jer. »

Jérémy ne trouvait pas le moyen de dire quoi que ce soit. Il souhaitait seulement que ce soit un simple tour de la part de son imagination. Apparemment, son imagination n'était pas aussi créative… Il était absolument certain qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver présentement, donc ces deux –peu-importe-ce-qu'elles-étaient- étaient bien réelles. Il se ressaisît et posa la première de nombreuses questions.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? »

« Hey! » S'exclama Vicky. « Est-ce que c'est tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit alors qu'on se revoit enfin? Qu'est-il arrivé au garçon qui voulait partir et quitter la ville avec moi? »

« Euh… » Jérémy avait l'air stupéfait.

« Tu as essayé de le tuer, tu te rappelles? » L'interrompu Anna.

Avant que Vicky eût la chance de provoquer une querelle entre les deux filles, Jérémy leva ses mains.

« Hey, doucement! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous êtes? Parce que, actuellement, vous êtes…hum…mortes, pas vrai? »

« Oui…malheureusement, c'est vrai. » confirma Anna.

Jérémy eut le sentiment qu'il devrait être réellement effrayé, mais, assez étrangement, il ne l'était pas. Il était seulement… heureux de les voir de nouveau. Même si _c'était_bizarre de les revoir dans la maison de Bonnie, de toutes les autres places qu'il aurait été possible. « Comment est-ce que vous allez? »

« Nous sommes prises au piège. » grogna Vicky.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas entrer dans le dernier monde. Nous sommes prises entre ton monde et notre réelle destination. Quelqu'un doit apparemment croire que nous avons toujours quelque chose à accomplir ici… » expliqua sérieusement Anna.

« Quel genre de chose? » Jérémy demanda, perplexe.

« C'est là que tu entres en jeu. » Vicky haussa les épaules et le regarda, comme s'il était supposé maintenant savoir ce qui se passait. Pourtant, Jérémy n'en avait toujours pas la moindre idée. Anna regarda l'un et l'autre, soupira et se tourna vers Jérémy.

« Écoute Jér, il y a quelques jours, quelque chose s'est produit. Il y a un grand débalancement dans l'équilibre de la nature et tes amis et toi avez été évidemment impliqués. Il semble qu'un être super naturel est devenu beaucoup trop fort… l'équilibre a été défait. Cela doit se restaurer, et vous êtes à qui revient cette tâche. »

Jérémy fronça les sourcils. « Je ne vois toujours pas quel est mon rôle là-dedans. »

« Apparemment, nous sommes censés te guider tes amis et toi. Et tu es le qui, actuellement, peut nous voir. »

Jérémy ferma ses yeux, ennuyés. Super. Maintenant, de tout ce qu'il aurait pu avoir à faire, il devait le rôle de Melinda Gordon. Il soupira.

« Je vais aller réveiller Bonnie. Elle doit entendre ce que vous venez de me dire. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Damon savait que cela allait la blesser.

Il grinça des dents intérieurement… mais elle devait savoir. Il prit une gorgée de son verre d'alcool, pressa gentiment son pied sur sa cuisse et capta son regard.

« Elena, » commença-t-il doucement, « Il y a quelque chose dont nous devrions parler. Tu n'aimeras pas ça. »

Elena le regarda avec prudence, inspectant son visage à la recherche d'indices, mais n'en trouva aucun, excepté le fait qu'il n'aimait évidemment pas du tout ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » se força-t-elle à demander.

« Stefan » dit simplement Damon.

« Mais… nous avons passé la journée entière à parler de Stefan. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Non, nous avons parlé de la mission sauvons-le-Saint-Stefan. Nous n'avons pas discuté de qui est en train de lui arriver en ce moment. »

Elena sourcilla. « Est-ce que tu sais ce qui lui arrive? Pourquoi Klaus l'a pris? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi le bâtard de vampire-loup l'a amené avec lui. Mais, il y a une chose dont je suis certain… et à elle seule, c'est assez mauvais. » Il prit une brève pause, inspira profondément et soutint sont regard. « Stefan est sûrement de nouveau en train de consommer du sang humain. »

_Stefan consomme du sang humain de nouveau. _Elle se rappela la dernière fois où elle avait entendu cette phrase. C'était le jour où du couronnement de Miss Mystic Falls et, comme aujourd'hui, ce fût Damon qui lui avait dit. Elle n'oubliera jamais les jours qui avaient suivi la nouvelle et tout ce qui était arrivé. Elena avait l'impression qu'une main glacée enserrait son cœur…Elle le fixa les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh mon dieu.» murmura-t-elle. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas pensé à cela, cependant, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Klaus ne permettrait jamais à Stefan d'aller chasser et de voire du sang animal; cette vision était tout simplement ridicule. Puis, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit et elle ajouta avec espoir; « Il a bu de mon sang chaque jour, Damon. Est-ce que cela ne devrait pas l'empêcher de dérailler complètement?

« Elena, c'était seulement quelques gouttes chaque jour, n'est-ce pas? Cela l'a certainement aidé à acquérir plus de force et ça doit sûrement ralentir le processus à l'heure qu'il est, mais, une chose est sûre, ça ne le protégera pas de perdre les pédales à long terme. » Il prit sa main et la tenu avec douceur dans les siennes. « Je ne peux pas prédire combien de temps ça prendra, mais éventuellement, il _va_ perdre son humanité. »

Elena tenta de remettre en question sa déclaration. « Comment peux-tu vraiment savoir cela?»

« Je le sais parce que j'en ai été témoin plus d'une fois. » Répondit-il doucement.

À ces mots, Elena tomba dans un silence pendant un moment. Quand elle parla de nouveau, sa voix se fit plaidante. « Mais après que ce soit arrivé, nous l'avons aidé ensemble à retrouver son humanité, non? Nous pourrions certainement le refaire? »

« Je ne te contredis pas; nous _allons_ l'aider. Mais, comparée à cette fois, la dernière prendra des airs de promenade de santé. Tu dois savoir ça. Et tu devrais aussi savoir que d'ici là, il fera probablement plusieurs choses horribles. Des choses que tu n'aurais même pas imaginé possibles… Et si tu désires vraiment être là quand nous le sauverons, tu dois être préparée à faire face au pire. Es-tu sûre que tu peux faire ça? »

« Damon, j'ai déjà vu tant de mauvaises choses… »

« Non. » la coupa-t-il. « Rien qui ne s'apparente à cela. Quand Stefan se laisse submerger par son désir du sang, il est consumé par celui-ci. Je ne parle pas seulement de chasser ou de tuer; je parle du fait d'y prendre plaisir, d'aimer détruire dans les pires manières imaginables. Nous appelons cela un vrai éventreur, et il y a une raison à ça. » Il s'arrêta, regardant Elena avaler sa salive. « Je suis tellement désolé Elena, de devoir te dire tout cela. Mais, tu dois le savoir afin de prendre la décision de venir ou pas lorsque nous aurons enfin une piste. »

Damon la regarda attentivement et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la peine que cela lui avait causée. Il vît son regard tomber sur le sol et, tenant toujours sa main, il l'a senti tremblé. Ils restèrent assis comme cela pendant un moment. Quand elle releva ses yeux de nouveau, il put voir la détermination sur son visage et sa voix était ardente lorsqu'elle lui dit : « Je peux fais ça. »

« Je sais. » répondit-il, doucement.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ils restèrent dans le salon, installés sur le canapé tous les deux, malgré le fait qu'il était déjà tard dans la nuit; aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention d'aller dormir parce que cela impliquerait de rester seul; et aucun d'eux ne voulait _ça._

Après une heure à parler de tout sauf Stefan, recroquevillée sur le canapé, Elena tombait de fatigue et, sans même s'en apercevoir, sa tête glissa sur l'épaule de Damon. Damon, par contre, le remarqua. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son visage et vît ses yeux se fermés et entendit sa respiration s'approfondir; elle était en train de s'endormir. La prenant avec attention dans ses bras, il la monta à l'étage. Il poussa la porte d'une des chambres d'invités afin de l'étendre sur un lit.

« Damon » murmura-t-elle soudainement.

« Oui? »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais… pourrais-je dormir dans ton lit? S'il te plaît? Je… Je ne veux pas être seule en ce moment. »

« Si tu voles la couette, je te jette en dehors du lit » la menaça-t-il.

« Je pensais que tu étais un gentleman. » le taquina-t-elle.

« Pas lorsque ça concerne la couette. »

Il la déposa sur son lit, enleva ses chaussures et la glissa sous les couvertures. Puis, il ôta ses propres bottes et s'étendit sur le dos à ses côtés. Aussitôt qu'il fut dans le lit, Elena se blottit contre lui, laissant reposer sa tête sur son épaule, juste comme elle l'avait fait la nuit précédente. Damon mit son bras autour de ses épaules et la tira un peu plus près.

_Je pourrais vraiment m'habituer à cela, _pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans un profond et lourd sommeil.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Les ténèbres._

_Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir c'était les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient. Mais, ce n'était pas cette obscurité qui la faisait se sentir aveugle. C'était plus… démoniaque que ça. Comme si quelque chose dans les alentours se tapissait, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. Elle était effrayée. Elle se retourna et regarda partout, à la recherche d'une quelconque chose qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Mais, il n'y avait rien._

_Soudainement, il y eut…quelque chose. C'était l'ombre d'un… homme? Elle se concentra. Oui, c'était l'ombre familière d'un homme qu'elle connaissait bien._

_« Damon? » demanda-t-elle prudemment. L'homme ne bougea pas, mais malgré tout, se rapprocha. Elle essaya de nouveau, cette fois, osant seulement murmurer. « Damon? » Au moment que le mot quitta ses lèvres, elle sut, elle sut qu'elle faisait erreur. Ce n'était pas Damon. Si ça avait été lui, elle se serait sentie en sécurité. Mais, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. C'était l'opposé. Elle se sentait…menacée. L'ombre de l'homme qui continuait de se rapprocher était… démoniaque. Pourquoi lui était-il si familier alors? Puis, tout à coup, elle sut qui c'était. Stefan. Le soulagement se fit sentir dans tout son corps. C'était son petit ami. Elle était sauve._

_« Stefan, aide-moi » dit-elle. Il ne bougea pas. « Stefan? » plaida-t-elle une fois de plus. À cela, il se retourna vers elle et elle put voir clairement son visage; il était illuminé par ses yeux sombres et rougeoyant, et à ce moment, elle sut – c'était la mort._

_Elle cria…_

Elle cria. C'était un cri à vous glacer le sang et Damon se réveilla, pris par surprise. Il regarda Elena; son visage était masqué par une expression de terreur et son corps en entier tremblait. Elle avait clairement fait un cauchemar. Il la secoua par l'épaule, gentiment en premier, puis avec plus de force lorsqu'elle ne réagit pas.

« Elena! Elena, réveille-toi! Tu fais un mauvais rêve! Réveille-toi! » Finalement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle le regarda, le choc et l'horreur apparaissant dans ses yeux.

« Shh, Elena, c'est moi, Damon. C'était seulement un cauchemar. C'est fini maintenant. Je suis juste là. Tu es en sécurité, Elena » l'apaisa-t-il, caressant ses cheveux.

« Damon ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Quand elle réalisa que c'était vraiment Damon qui la serrait dans ses bras, les larmes jaillirent et coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que c'était ? » l'interrogea-t-il avec précaution.

« Stefan » réussit-elle à dire.

« Oh, » dit-il d'une voix basse, « Je comprends. »

« Non, Damon, tu ne comprends pas » sanglotant-elle, « il était … démoniaque! »

Damon la regarda. Compréhension, inquiétude et compassion sur son visage. Sans un mot, il l'attira plus près de lui et prit son visage, le caressant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme.

* * *

><p>Alors, vous en pensez quoi? ;) Le bouton bleu juste un peu plus bas!<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde! Alors, l'attente ne fut pas trop longue ;) ? J'ai profité d'un peu de répit dans ma vie d'étudiante pour me concentrer sur _The Longest Night. _Le chapitre trois, comme vous le voyez, est terminé et j'achève le quatrième…

**MERCI** à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews :) **Je vous adore!**

Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps… Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : Je ne suis que la traductrice.

* * *

><p>The Longest Night<p>

_._

_Feel like I'm tryin' to breathe under water_

_Tryin' to climb but I keep fallin' farther_

_Will you take my hand?_

_._

I Need To Know by Kris Allen

.

* * *

><p>Malheureusement, la nuit fut bien trop courte.<p>

L'aube venait tout juste de se pointer le bout du nez lorsque le cellulaire de Damon vibra. Pendant un court instant, jetant un coup d'œil à la tête d'Elena appuyée sur son épaule, il envisagea d'ignorer le coup de fil. Puis, il soupira, bien conscient du fait que c'était probablement important et impossible à ignorer. Considérant qu'il sonnait toujours, il le sortit de sa poche et répondit.

« Quoi? »

« Nous devrions nous rencontrer » entendit-il Bonnie dire. « Est-ce qu'on peut tous venir? » Sa voix s'adoucit, elle savait que tout le monde était fatigué. Elle l'était aussi. « Nous allons appeler les autres et apporter des beignets, d'accord? »

Bien trop épuisé pour lui sortir un de ses quelconques commentaires déplaisants, il dit : « Donne nous une demie heure. »

Il remit alors le cellulaire à sa place, dans sa poche, et regarda de nouveau Elena, dégageant l'une des mèches de cheveux de son visage et plaça un baiser sur son front. Elle ne bougea aucunement. Donc, il profita de la chance, prenant le fait qu'elle devait absolument se réveiller comme excuse pour caresser sa joue. Comme le jour auparavant, il l'a gratifia d'un : « Bon matin, rayon de soleil. »

Pas de réponse du tout.

À cela, il laissa tomber les tentatives pour un moment et l'attira encore plus près de lui à la place, choisissant de profiter encore un petit peu du sentiment que lui procurait le fait d'avoir Elena entre ses bras. Après deux minutes, il recommença à caresser sa joue, cette fois n'arrêtant pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement éveillée.

« Je suis désolée Elena. Bonnie a appelé. Dans à peu près 20 minutes, toute la 'Scooby' gang va démarquer en bas. Nous devrions vraiment nous lever et nous préparer un petit peu. Ils amènent des beignets » ajouta-t-il pour la mettre de bonne humeur, juste comme Bonnie l'avait fait avec lui, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elena s'étira et se frotta les yeux ; elle était encore incroyablement fatiguée.

« Tu sais quoi? » annonça Damon, « Si Bonnie veut que nous nous rassemblions, ça veut sûrement dire qu'elle a trouvé quelques chose! »  
>Elena se leva et lui lança un coup d'œil ; l'excitation se faisait voir dans ses yeux. Et, tout à coup, elle sauta en bas du lit et disparue dans la salle de bain.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Comme le jour auparavant, tout le monde était présent. Ils avaient prit le temps de prendre un court petit-déjeuner avec beaucoup de café et chacun d'eux s'était installé sur les différents canapés et chaises présents autour du foyer – où, comme à l'habitude, un feu crépitait.

« Ok, les amis, pourquoi avions-nous à nous rassembler aux aurores? Pas que je n'apprécie pas les lever de soleil, mais je les préfère définitivement plus lorsque je ne suis pas présent. »

Comme le jour auparavant, Caroline souligna : « Bonnie?

Aujourd'hui, Bonnie était préparée. Elle se leva de la place où elle s'était assise, étendue aux côtés de son petit copain, étouffa un bâillement et se dirigea en face du grand foyer.

« Bon, nous avons peut-être trouvé un moyen de retracé Stefan. »

Elena pris une forte inspiration, jeta un regard rapide à Damon et focussa sur Bonnie de nouveau.

« Clarifie » ordonna Damon.

« Apparemment » débuta Bonnie, une certaine prise de conscience de ses actes apparaissant soudainement sur son visage, « l'opération-ramener-Jérémie a eu quelques conséquences. »  
>« L'opération-ramener-Jérémie? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement Bonnie? Le ramener d'<em>où<em>? » interrompu Elena.

Bonnie jeta un regard honteux à Damon et répondit : « Le ramener de la mort. »

« Quoi? » Elena sentit son estomac se torde.

« Écoute, le Shérif Forbes m'a tiré une balle… » essaya d'expliquer Jérémy, mais il fût coupé.

« QUOI? » cria Elena. Jérémy levant ses mains dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.  
>« Écoute, Elena. Tout est correct. Je suis en vie. Bonnie m'a ramené. »<p>

Tous les yeux tombèrent sur Bonnie à ce moment; seulement Ric pencha sa tête vers l'arrière, tentant d'éviter de laisser tomber _ses _yeux sur la très tentante table où se trouvaient les liqueurs.

Tyler se redressât dans son siège. « Hey, on se calme tout le monde. Laissons Bonnie s'expliquer. »

Bonnie lui accorda un coup d'œil plein de gratitude et recommença de nouveau.

« Jérémy a trouvé Damon ce soir là et l'a amené au Grill. Le Shérif Forbes, qui était elle aussi en train de chercher Damon, est entrée dans l'édifice et l'a tiré. Damon l'a vu à temps et s'est déplacé, donc c'est Jérémy qui s'est pris la balle. »

Elena sentit Damon se tendre à côté d'elle ; elle le regarda et le vît assis là, les yeux écarquillés, avec une expression étrange sur le visage – réalisation, horreur, culpabilité. Elle se sentit désolé pour lui, malgré le fait que c'était son frère qui avait reçu la balle et était…mort. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé une telle chose arriver si ce n'avait pas été de la morsure. Plus maintenant. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de prendre sa main, la serrant légèrement pour lui montrer qu'elle savait.

« Et c'est là que nous sommes arrivés au Grill » ajouta Caroline. « Nous avons trouvé ma mère et Jér et je lui ai donné de mon sang, mais il ne l'a pas avalé; c'était trop tard. »

« Donc, Alaric et moi l'avons amené au manoir des défuntes sorcières » continua Bonnie. « C'était la deuxième fois de la journée que je m'y trouvais. La première, Emily m'avait informé à propos du traitement pour Damon. Les sorcières étaient déjà furieuses; elles ne voulaient pas me le dire en premier lieu. Elles pensaient que j'essayé d'abuser d'eux pour aider … un vampire. »

« Tu veux dire pour m'aider _moi_. Elles ne me chérissent pas particulièrement. Sorcières, espèces de petites jugeuses… » marmonna Damon.

Lui envoyant un bref regard de désolation, Bonnie alla de l'avant. « Elles ont refusé d'aider Jérémy; Je les ai supplié de le faire… »

« Et je les ai insulté… »murmura Alaric.

« …et éventuellement, elles, je suppose que c'est principalement Emily, l'ont ramené à la vie. Cependant, elles ont dit qu'il y aurait des conséquences. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'elles voulaient dire, et pour être honnête, à ce moment, je m'en foutais. Mais maintenant, je pense que je comprends. »

« Je vois des personnes qui sont mortes. » dit simplement Jérémy.

« Eh bien, c'est difficilement la nouvelle de l'heure, Gilbert. » souligna Damon.

« Non, pas…je veux dire… _vraiment _mortes. En fait, je vois Anna et Vicky. »

« Mais…elles sont décédées! » Bouche bée devant les propos de Jérémy, la mâchoire de Caroline se décrocha.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel. « Sérieusement, Blondie? »

« Tu veux dire…que tu vois des fantômes? » demanda Tyler, incrédule.

« Quelque chose comme ça. » acquiesça Jérémy.

« Et elles lui parlent. » ajouta Bonnie. « C'est la raison de notre rencontre aujourd'hui. Elles lui on dit qu'elles étaient prises dans un monde entre le notre – celui des vivants – et celui auquel elles appartiennent maintenant, celui des morts. Elles semblent avoir un rôle à jouer pour nous aider à restaurer la balance de la nature, »

« Tu veux dire ; tuer le grand méchant vampire-loup? » coupa Damon.

« Apparemment, il y a un moyen de l'arrêter. Le problème c'est que l'objet qui semble être celui à utiliser pour le faire est caché dans le monde intermédiaire. »

« Donc, quelqu'un doit entrer dans ce monde pour le trouver? » demanda Alaric, hésitant. Bonnie le regarda et acquiesça. À cela, tous se regardèrent, les uns, les autres, jusqu'à ce que Damon dise avec détermination :

« Je vais le faire. »

« Alors je viens avec toi. » dit Elena tout de suite après, le visage aussi déterminé que celui de Damon. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot pour s'objecter, elle l'interrompu. « Je te l'ai dit ; je te laisserai pas faire une tentative en solo; je suis prise avec toi là dedans, tu te rappelle? Je le pensais, Damon. »

« Autant que je n'aime pas ça, je suis presque certaine que c'est la seule manière » s'exclama Bonnie. « Anna et Vicky ont parlé des conditions pour entrer dans ce monde à Jérémy et, encore plus important, comment en sortir. C'est un vampire qui doit ouvrir le chemin pour y entrer, parce que dans un sens, c'est la place à laquelle ils appartiennent; mais, il a besoin d'un humain pour le chemin du retour. Je ne peux pas y aller parce qu'une sorcière doit nécessairement compléter le transfert et observer le processus au complet de l'extérieur. Jér ne peut pas non plus parce que nous avons besoin de lui ici pour communiquer avec Anna et Vicky. »

« Donc, je pourrait y aller avec Tyler. » suggéra Caroline.

« Ouais, Blondie, quel bonne idée. D'abord, je laisse Jérémy prendre une balle à ma place, puis je t'envoi toi et le loup dans le nirvana, et sûrement que je trouverai un moyen de me débarrasser des autres aussi. Merci, Caroline, mais c'est _mon _frère ce qui veut dire _mon _tour. » Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par l'offre généreuse de Caroline, et tout le monde dans la salle le savait, même s'il prétendait être fâché.

« Tyler n'est pas humain de toute façon Caroline. Mais, je le suis. »fit remarquer Alaric. « Je vais avec Damon. »

« Jamais de la vie. » Elena sauta sur ses pieds, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Bonnie la fit taire, levant sa main.

« Sans offense Alaric, mais les filles ont aussi dit à Jérémy qu'il fallait qu'il y ait un très fort lien entre les deux personnes qui entreraient dans ce monde, pour les aider à rester ensemble et finir par en sortir ensemble. Et, il doit y avoir une grande confiance entre eux aussi. »

Ric rit à cette phrase. « Il a transformé ma femme et m'a tué; et je suis toujours son ami. Que veux-tu de plus comme marque de confiance? »

« Cependant, » dit calmement Bonnie. « il y en a plus entre ces deux là. »

Personne ne bougea ou fit un quelconque son face à cette vérité tacite dite à voix haute. Elena se sentit rougir, les yeux rivés au sol. Puis, finalement, elle leva son regard, ses yeux bruns rencontrant ses yeux bleus, et elle y vit tant d'amour, qu'un frisson lui parcourut la colonne. Éventuellement, Damon coupa le contact et regarda Bonnie.

« Alors, qu'avons-nous à faire? »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Bonnie et Jérémy expliquèrent ce que chacun avait à faire et essayèrent de répondre à toutes les interrogations que leurs amis avaient. Quand tout eût été dit, ils s'arrangèrent une rencontre pour le soir même, juste après le crépuscule. Ce serait seulement lorsqu'il ferait nuit que l'entrée pour le monde intermédiaire serait ouverte, ce qui était aussi la raison pourquoi Anna et Vicky apparaissant seulement lorsque le soleil était couché. Le temps qu'il restait avant le crépuscule allait permettre à Bonnie de tout préparer pour le transfert.

Tout le monde prit alors congé, laissant Damon et Elena seuls à la résidence des Salvatores. Ils commandèrent une pizza et Damon se prit un sac de sang. Quand ils eurent finis de manger, Damon se tourna vers Elena.

« Mets tes chaussures s'il te plaît, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. »  
>Elena fit comme il l'avait demandé et quand ils sortirent de la maison, elle s'attendit à ce qu'il l'a guide vers l'auto; à la place, Damon marcha en direction de la forêt. Elena le suivit, curieuse de ce qu'il désirait bien lui montrer. Après 20 minutes à marcher en silence, elle remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cimetière. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il voulait l'amener voir la tombe de ses parents, mais ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps pour réaliser qu'il allait vers la partie la plus ancienne du cimetière. Plus ils allaient loin, plus les tombes étaient anciennes. Éventuellement, il finit par s'arrêter en avant d'une grande pierre tombale dont les inscriptions étaient à peine lisibles. Seulement parce qu'elle suspectait que ce soit le cas, elle pu reconnaître le nom de famille des Salvatore. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la tombe de son père ; donc elle était presque certaine de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage, qui lui, montrait une expression insondable.<p>

« Ta mère » dit-elle, gentiment. Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un fait. Durant une fraction de seconde elle vît sans aucun doute, la douleur dans ses yeux; puis ses traits s'apaisèrent de nouveau et il acquiesça.

« Ceux que l'ont aiment reste toujours avec nous et ça n'arrête jamais de faire mal, n'est-ce pas? » dit-elle avec douceur et s'étira pour prendre sa main. Il la laissa la prendre et leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent. Ils restèrent immobiles sans parler pendant un long moment. Puis il la conduisit vers un tronc d'arbre qui gisait au sol non loin de là et ils s'y installèrent. Son regard dériva, perdu dans la distance et sa voix était basse quand il prit la parole.

« Tu sais, même lorsque j'étais enfant, je n'étais pas un bon garçon. J'ai toujours été celui qui volait des carrés de sucre dans la cuisine et qui parvenait à pousser son petit frère à faire toutes les choses interdites; un nombre incalculable de fois, mon père m'a fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure et je l'ai sûrement mérité à plus d'une reprise. L'une des premières choses que j'ai appris c'était que j'étais une entière déception pour mon père; il ne s'est jamais tanné de me le répéter. Mais, peu importe ce que je faisais, ma mère m'a toujours embrassé et donné de son réconfort. Peu importe ce que je faisais, elle voyait toujours le bon en moi. Lorsqu'elle est morte, durant ma vie entière, il n'y avait plus personne pour le faire. »  
>Il prit une pause et avala sa salive. Puis, il se tourna vers Elena, ses yeux cherchant les siens. « Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. »<br>Elena sentit son cœur souffrir pour l'homme assis à ses côtés. Elle avait eut tant de personnes qui l'avaient aimé, même si ses parents étaient décédés; elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle n'avait pas eu le sentiment d'être aimé.

Encore une fois, Damon ravala sa salive et continua d'une voix rauque. « Je voulais que tu sache quel cadeau merveilleux tu m'avais donné avant d'aller dans cette autre monde, cette nuit. Et je voulais te remercier pour cela. » Il se pencha et plaça un doux baiser sur sa joue. Il lutta contre l'envie oppressante de la prendre dans ses bras; il hésita pendant un court moment, mais finit par s'éloigner.

« Bonnie a dit qu'une confiance mutuelle était indispensable pour passer à travers tout cela; es-tu certaine… » Elena le coupa sans hésitation.

« Je te fais entièrement confiance, je te confirai ma vie et je n'ai pas le moindre doute Damon. »  
>Il soutint son regard et acquiesça.<p>

« Bien » dit-il.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le chemin du retour vers le manoir se fît dans un silence aussi complet que lorsqu'ils avaient marché vers le cimetière, leurs doigts toujours enlacés, jusqu'à ce qu'Elena brise le silence.

« Je suis effrayée » dit-elle. Une partie d'elle s'attendit à un commentaire sarcastique de sa part, mais encore une fois, il l'a surpris.

« Je le suis aussi. » Damon donna une petite pression sur sa main. « Nous ne savons pas du tout ce qui nous attend dans ce monde où des êtres vivants… et des vampires… n'entrent pas souvent. Et où ils en ressortent encore moins. Me battre contre un vampire-loup diabolique? Je peux gérer. Mais ça? Je n'aime pas du tout les sorcières, mais je préférerais certainement m'opposer à elles toutes à la fois que d'aller dans ce monde. Pour être honnête – ça me fout la trouille comme pas possible. Mais, nous n'avons pas le choix, n'est-ce pas? Donc, on va juste le faire. Et je vais te garder sauve, je te le promets. » Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

Elena lui sourit en retour. « Et je vais te garder sauf, je te le promets. »

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da-damm!<strong> Le troisième chapitre se termine ici… Qui a hâte de voir d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se trouve dans ce fameux monde? Et…comment leur voyage va se dérouler? Tant de questions, tant de mystères… On aime ça comme cela! Ça va être à voir dans le prochain chapitre ;)

Laissez-vos impressions, j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez :)

Pour le chapitre 4, à moins qu'une force surnaturelle sorte de mon corps et que je réussisse à la finir, le peaufiner et le réviser avant demain… vous risquez de devoir attendre à lundi prochain. J'étudie dans les arts visuels et je pars en stage à New-York pour le reste de la semaine… Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire! Qui veut embarquer dans mes valises ;) ?

Alors, sur ce, prenez soin de vous!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour, bonjour à tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? Un GROS merci –oui, encore!- pour tous vos beaux reviews. Ils me réchauffent le coeur, je ne pourrais vous remercier assez…**

**Si j'avais pu, je vous aurais toutes mises dans mes valises! On aurait passé un superbe voyage, j'en suis sûre!**

**Désolé pour le petit retard… le retour à la réalité m'a un peu 'giflé', comment dire… c'était plus dur que je ne me l'étais imaginé! C'est la vie, je ne commencerais certainement pas à ma plaindre… je sais qu'il y en a de bien plus occupé(e)s que moi… Comme par exemple, une gentille demoiselle qui prend le temps de lire ma traduction alors qu'elle est en train d'écrire sa mémoire, travailler sur ses écritures et être bêta à la fois, haha. Ne te sens surtout pas visée Anger-Lola. Je t'adore ;)**

**Alors, me voilà avec le chapitre 4…quelques jours de retard! Mais, comme une certaine personne me l'a fait remarquer, je vous fais un double cadeau pour ce beau jeudi 15 mars… Eh oui! N'est-ce pas le retour de TVD ce soir? Suis-je la seule à me plus tenir en place face à l'attente!**

**Heureusement, contrairement à vous mes ami(e)s de la France ou d'Europe… je suis dans le même système d'heures que les USA (J'habite au Canada!) alors, je vais pouvoir le regarder sans devoir me coucher aux petites heures du matin. Je vous lève mon chapeau, vous êtes bien bonnes d'attendre jusqu'à environ 3heures du matin! Mais, je ferais certainement de même si j'étais vous, haha ;) Je vais penser à vous lorsque je le visionnerai ce soir, courage, luttez contre le sommeil mes chères**

**Sur ce, j'arrête mon bla-bla-bla et je vous laisse lire.**

**Bonne lecture à vous! J'attends vos impressions avec beaucoup d'impatience!**

**DISCLAIMER: Je ne suis que la traductrice ;)**

* * *

><p>The Longest Night<p>

_Are you lost where you are?_

_Can you find the way when you're so far?_

_Do you fear where you are?_

_._

The Longest Night by Howie Day

* * *

><p>Quand ils arrivèrent à la résidence des Salvatore, le crépuscule venait tout juste de s'installer. Alaric était déjà assis dans le parloir, savourant une boisson alcoolisée. Elena alla à la cuisine et prépara du café. Elle se sentait complètement épuisée, mais malheureusement, il était trop tard pour faire une sieste. Mais, malgré cela, elle ne regrettait pas la façon dont ils avaient dépensé leur après-midi. Cela lui avait donné plus de force que n'importe laquelle des siestes qu'elle avait faites.<p>

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant que le reste du groupe arrive. Bonnie avait apporté un grimoire qui avait l'air encore plus ancien que ceux dont elle avait l'habitude et ses choses que Damon appelait toujours ses wouh-wouh-de-babioles-de-sorcières. Habituellement, Bonnie était confiante et forte; mais, ce soir, elle paraissait un peu nerveuse, ce qui rendit Elena nerveuse aussi.

Jérémy semblait sur le point de craquer; il avait l'air distrait et arrivait à peine se concentrer.

« Sont-elles là? » demanda Elena. Son frère lui lança un regard complètement décontenancé et répondit par l'affirmative.

« Elles se disputent tout le temps! » se plaint-il. « Ça me rend fou! Et elles veulent tout le temps que je tranche! Comment pourrais-je faire cela? J'essaie vraiment d'essayer de ne pas écouter, mais… » continua-t-il. Elena ne put s'empêcher de rire. Anna et Vicky… ouais, elle pouvait très bien les imaginer se battre.

Caroline semblait aussi épuisée qu'Elena, mais elle paraissait heureuse quand même. Elle leur avait parlé de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère. Apparemment, elle semblait faire confiance à sa fille et aussi, à ses amis, vampires autant que loups-garous. Quand elle avait appris la disparition de Stefan, elle avait même offert son aide pour parvenir à trouver une piste.

Avec un certain malaise, Elena observa Bonnie préparer tout ce qui était essentiel au transfert. Elena sentit son estomac se torde un peu à l'idée d'entrer dans ce monde effrayant et totalement inconnu. Bonnie leur avait dit qu'aucune arme n'était admise là-bas; parfait, un autre point à ajouter à la liste des choses qui la rendait inconfortable face à cette mission. L'idée d'être dans cet endroit complètement sans défense l'apeura encore plus. Mais, attends… elle n'était pas vraiment sans défense. Elle avait Damon avec elle, et il était une sorte d'arme par lui-même, n'était-il pas? Elle savait avec une certitude absolue qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Même, mourir. _Cette_ pensée, d'un autre côté, la rendait, si c'était possible…encore plus inconfortable…

Elle devait arrêter de réfléchir. Ça ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Elle regarda aux alentours à la recherche d'une éventuelle distraction et ses yeux tombèrent sur Caroline et Tyler. Ils étaient assis sur un des canapés, proches l'un de l'autre et discutant. D'une certaine manière, ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient à un rendez-vous. Comment cela était-il arrivé? Elena ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient mignons ensemble. Tyler avait beaucoup changé au cours des dernières semaines et elle pouvait facilement les imaginer comme étant un couple. Mais encore… qu'arrivait-il avec Matt, alors? Et avec une vague de remords, elle remarqua qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à ces trois là la nuit du sacrifice. Elle y avait un brin d'elle qui pensait que Matt avait quitté Caroline, mais même là, elle n'en était pas du tout sûre. Merde, elle était vraiment trop occupée avec ses propres problèmes, tout ce temps durant, pour être capable de s'intéresser à la vie amoureuse de ses amis et cela l'ennuyait énormément. Quel genre d'amie était-elle en fait? Mettant cette idée dérangeante de côté pour le moment, elle décida qu'elle parlerait à Caroline une fois qu'elle serait de retour dans ce monde.

Bonnie interrompit ses pensées en attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

« Les amis, je suis prête. »

Elena fut soulagée de voir que l'attitude de Bonnie avait changé au cours des quelques minutes qui avaient passé; elle avait l'air déterminé et était avec évidence convaincue sans le moindre doute que tout ce qu'elle faisait était correct.

Elle commença à expliquer ce qu'elle avait préparé.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai dessiné un pentagramme sur le plancher; j'ai pris du sable pour le faire, parce que… » Elle agita sa main, « …truc de sorcières. » Elle sourit brièvement dans la direction de Damon et continua.

« Elena et Damon auront besoin du support de tout le monde pour effectuer le transfert et aussi, pour parvenir à rester dans ce monde intermédiaire. Chacun de vous doit se tenir dans un de ses triangles, Elena et Damon se placeront au centre. Le cinquième triangle sera formé par les esprits d'Anna et de Vicky; elles sont capables d'alterner entre notre monde et l'autre à tout moment. Je serais avec Damon et Elena dans le centre, mais je resterai ici dans notre monde aussi longtemps que j'éviterai de toucher l'un deux. Restez loin des lignes de sel, tout le monde, elles ne doivent pas être touchées non plus. Damon, » s'adressa-t-elle au vampire, « tu devrais boire un ou deux autres sacs de sang. Vous ne sentirez ni la faim, ni la soif et ne serez même pas fatigués, mais ça ne ferait pas de tort de te renforcir un peu avant le transfert. »

Damon acquiesça et se hâta d'aller chercher deux autres sacs dans la cuisine et fut de retour dans le temps de le dire; il ne voulait pas manquer un seul mot.

Bonnie baissa le volume de sa voix légèrement et Elena pouvait désormais sentir la tension émaner d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi vous devez vous attendre là-bas; malheureusement, les filles ne pouvaient pas nous donner tellement d'informations. Tout ce dont je suis certaine c'est qu'il est impératif que vous restiez ensemble, que vous restiez en contact physique. Pas de séparation, pas même pour un bref moment. Pensez-vous y parvenir par vous-même, ou préférez-vous qu'on attache vos mains ensemble? »

Elena chercha les yeux de Damon. Il lui accorda seulement un bref coup d'œil, alla à ses côtés et attrapa sa main. La tenant bien fort dans la sienne, il dit : « Pas nécessaire; nous restons ensemble. » Elena eut immédiatement un étrange sentiment, comme si la force de Damon atteignait ses propres veines, lui donnant plus de confiance qu'elle n'en avait jamais eue auparavant.

« Et maintenant, comment entrons-nous là-dedans? » demanda Damon.

Bonnie expliqua : « Je vais réciter afin que vous y parveniez. Vous allez atteindre un certain point où ce sera à vous de prendre le contrôle, mais vous le saurez quand ce sera le moment. » Damon hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

« Aucune question? » interrogea Bonnie. Tyler leva sa main.

« Comment de temps cela prendra? Je veux dire… la visite complète? »

Bonnie inclina sa tête, réfléchissant à la réponse. « Pour être honnête – Je ne sais pas. Tout ce dont je suis sûre c'est que le temps s'écoule d'autre autre manière qu'ici. Mais, je n'ai honnêtement aucun indice ce que ça représente pour nous. Je pense que nous avons juste à le prendre comme cela arrivera. » Elle lança un regard désolé à tout le monde, puis, pris une grande inspiration et demanda : « On est prêt? »  
>Ils acquiescèrent.<p>

« Prêt pour le décollage » dit Damon, un sourire en coin sur le visage. « Tu connais ta machine, Houston? »

Bonnie assura : « Ouais, je la connais. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La sorcière guida Caroline, Tyler, Ric et Jérémy dans leur triangle respectif; Elena et Damon, les mains collées ensemble, entrèrent dans le centre du pentagramme.

« Damon ? » dit soudainement Jérémy. Le vampire regarda dans sa direction. Jérémy avala sa salive. « Je sais que tu le feras de toute manière, mais je… prends juste soin d'elle, d'accord? »

Les yeux de Damon s'adoucirent pendant un court moment lorsqu'il soutint le regard plaidant de Jérémy. « Je le ferai. » Après quelques secondes, Jérémy acquiesça.

« Jér… » commença Elena, mais son frère la coupa.

« Non, Elena. Pas de 'au revoir'. Tu seras de retour très bientôt. » Maintenant, ce fut au tour d'Elena d'acquiescer de la tête.

Bonnie leva ses mains.

« Ok alors, envoyons-les. »

Bonnie ferma ses yeux brièvement pour arriver à obtenir toute la concentration nécessaire; les bougies qu'elle avait placées en cercle autour du pentagramme s'allumèrent. Puis, elle commença à réciter.

Elena sentit le malaise dans son estomac augmenter et inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha davantage du vampire. En premier lieu, rien n'arriva. Puis, les lumières s'affaiblirent comme si l'air s'était alourdi et que ces dernières ne parvenaient plus à passer totalement au travers. C'était un étrange sentiment et ça n'aida pas du tout que sa tête commence à tourner légèrement. Elle leva le regard vers Damon et capta le sien ; il avait les yeux écarquillés, signalant qui se sentait bizarre lui aussi. Dans un geste protecteur, il mit son bras qui était toujours libre autour de son épaule et l'amena près de lui pour la stabiliser. Malgré tout, l'étourdissement présent dans leurs têtes devint encore pire et, involontairement, ils fermèrent tous les deux leurs yeux et s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre pour parvenir à se maintenir en place. Quand Elena lança un dernier bref coup d'œil à la pièce qui l'entourait, elle remarqua qu'elle pouvait à peine voir quelque chose d'autre que Damon.

Tranquillement, la sensation de tournoiement atteint le reste de leur corps respectif et soudainement, il leur sembla que le sol s'était évaporé pour ne laisser place qu'à l'air. Une étrange impression de tourbillonner dans les airs s'installa et laissa Elena stupéfaite. Cependant, elle pouvait sentir que Damon la serrait et la gardait en équilibre.

Tout à coup, les tournoiements cessèrent et ils sentirent le sol revenir sous leurs pieds, mais d'une manière, il semblait différent d'auparavant. Elena hésita, et, tranquillement, elle rouvrit ses yeux. Elle se concentra sur ce qui était directement en face d'elle, n'osant pas regarder encore le monde qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Elle fixa la poitrine de Damon, leva ses yeux pour voir son visage. Le soulagement se répandit dans ses veines lorsqu'elle constate qu'au moins, lui, il n'avait pas changé. Voyant l'expression qu'il arborait, elle comprit que le sentiment était réciproque.

« Hey » dit-elle, doucement.

Il lui sourit. « Hey. Tu es correcte? »  
>Elena réfléchit pendant un moment et puis acquiesça. « Toi? » Reflétant son mouvement, il acquiesça à son tour.<p>

Ils restèrent debout ainsi pendant un moment, les mains unies, le bras libre de Damon l'enserrant, près l'un de l'autre, se préparant à ce qui pouvait bien les attendre en dehors de leur cocon. Puis, tranquillement, ils commencèrent à regarder aux alentours. La première chose qu'Elena remarqua c'était la lumière. Ou plutôt : l'absence de lumière. Il ne faisait pas vraiment sombre, elle pouvait tout voir; cela lui rappela les portes seulement éclairées par les lumières indiquant la sortie, mais ici, il n'y avait aucune source à cette luminosité. Et, d'une certaine manière, elle avait l'étrange impression que ce n'était même pas de la lumière; c'était plus – l'absence de ténèbres. Et soudainement, comme un flashback, elle se remémora le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente. Elle frissonna.

Avec hésitation, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, se tournant prudemment pour voir ce qui les entourait, mais ils restèrent quand même proches, les mains toujours collées ensemble.

Ils se tenaient sur un sol formé de pierres remplies de petites fissures, nettoyé par l'eau … qu'ils ne pouvait imaginer comme ayant été existante ici. L'air donnait l'impression d'être complètement sec, et, même s'il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud, ils avaient l'impression que leurs poumons étaient en train de brûler. Après un moment, ils finirent par s'y habituer et respirer leur devint plus facile.

Regardant dans toutes les directions, l'image qu'ils eurent des lieux fut la même; le sol s'étendait jusqu'au point le plus loin que leurs yeux étaient capables de voir, sans même une bosse ou un creux. Il n'avait même pas un horizon à regarder; la terre semblait seulement…disparaître. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment de ciel au-dessus d'eux; il avait juste…rien.

Peu certaine au sujet de ce qu'ils devaient faire par la suite, Elena lança un regard rempli de questions à Damon.

« Nous devons-y allez maintenant? » demanda-t-elle. Il regarda de nouveau autour d'eux, inclina sa tête pendant une seconde ou deux et dit : « Je pense que oui. »  
>« Quelle direction? » interrogea Elena.<p>

« De ce côté. » déclara Damon et, sur ce, il l'entraîna à sa suite.

Elle leva les sourcils. « Comment le sais-tu? »

Damon souleva les épaules. « Je ne le sais pas. J'ai seulement… nous sommes sur le bon chemin. Allez. »

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment sur la zone rocheuse devant eux. Sans aucune raison apparente, Damon corrigea la direction qu'ils prenaient pour tranquillement bifurquer vers la gauche. L'espace autour ne changea pas du tout, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent tout à coup en face d'un grand mur de roches qui, un moment auparavant, ne se trouvait pas là; Elena faillit le percuter, mais Damon la retint.

« Huh » L'expression de Damon changea.

« Ça, c'est étrange. » murmura Elena.

« Ça l'est. Mais, au moins, nous savons maintenant que nous sommes probablement sur le bon chemin. »

« Mais… où allons-nous maintenant? »

« Ce mur est bien trop lisse pour l'escalader, et je ne veux vraiment pas abîmer ta jolie petite tête en l'utilisant comme un bélier pour le défoncer » Il lui fit son sourire en coin, et Elena leva les yeux au ciel à ses mots. « Alors, je pense que la décision la plus intelligente serait de marcher le long du mur jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions…quoi que ce soit. » Il se tourna vers la gauche et la tira avec lui.

Après seulement quelques minutes, le mur s'ouvrit pour dévoiler ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'une grotte et ils y pénétrèrent, curieux. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune grotte. Il y avait….absolument rien. Grâce aux excellents réflexes de Damon, il parvient à les arrêter tous les deux juste à temps, les pieds sur le bord d'un précipice, les empêchant de tomber dans le néant total. Le cœur d'Elena rata un battement.

« Oh mon dieu! » murmura-t-elle terrifiée. Elle essaya de tirer Damon vers l'arrière. Quand elle vît qu'il ne bougeait point, elle le pressa : « Viens par ici Damon. Je ne veux vraiment pas que nous tombions là-dedans et, de toute façon, nous devrions continuer notre route. »

Il prit une grande respiration, ferma ses yeux pendant un moment et soupira. « Ouais, nous devrions continuer notre route. De ce côté. »

« Quoi ? » Elena était complètement déconcertée par sa réponse. « On ne peut pas prendre ce chemin. Il n'y a _pas_ de chemin. »

« Non, il n'y a pas de chemin _visible._ Mais, il y en _a_ un. » répondit Damon avec détermination.

« Mais… » tenta Elena.

« Je peux le sentir » expliqua le vampire.

« Tu peux… » La capacité de former des phrases complètes semblait l'avoir quittée.

« Oui, je peux. Allez, viens. Reste bien derrière moi et met tes pieds exactement dans mes traces. » Il la vit hésiter et il comprenait cela totalement. C'était probablement la chose la plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Et, il avait déjà fait une quantité innombrable de choses bizarres.

Il se tourna vers elle et capta son regard. Il le soutenu et pris son visage de sa main libre. « Elena, tu me fais confiance? »

La présence de sa main sur sa joue lui procura une sensation de picotements et elle se demanda brièvement, comment elle parvenait à sentir une telle chose dans la situation qu'ils étaient. Elle mit cette pensée de côté et respira fortement.

« Tu le sais ça. Allez, vas-y. » Il tint son visage pendant un moment encore et lui accorda un sourire sincère, toujours pas habitué à la confiance qu'elle lui accordait.

« N'est pas peur quand je ferme mes yeux. Je peux le sentir mieux quand ils sont clos. » déclara-t-il.

Puis, il se retourna, ferma les yeux et mis son pied droit dans le vide.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Le p'tit bouton un peu plus bas!<strong>


End file.
